


Find Me

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Ineffable poetry [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Armageddon, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Poetry, Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), our own side, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Find me in Eden, find me in the ark,in Paris, in Germany and in England's parks.Find me in the Globe and keep coming back.Find me in ruins and let me touch your hand.Just one last timeand we will finally beon our own side.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Find Me

When the first rain began, I was at your side  
making an umbrella with my hands over your head.

Dear, I will endure the cold of the rain as many millenia will rain  
as long as I can have your smile to keep me warm.

I could have been damned for I felt the Lord's smite.  
I could have fallen from the wall and from the grace  
and don't realize that I was  
because as a fool, I was lost into your golden eyes.

Oh dear,  
find me in Eden, find me in the ark,  
in Paris, in Germany and in England's parks.   
Keep finding me as you do  
forgive me for my virtues  
and all the hurtfull things I tell you too.

Keep finding me my dear,  
please keep coming back.  
Forgive me for my virtues,  
forgive me for scaring you away,  
for being this selfish and afraid. 

Dearest,  
you have made me a fool  
suddenly Heaven and Hell became just words.  
I tasted the fuit of Eden in your touch,  
now I want to make an ouroboros of us both  
losing our souls between out mouths.

You have been so kind, so nice;  
so good to me   
even after all that I did.

All I know is that I want to follow you to the stars   
and anywhere you ask.  
But the time is not yet come.

So, my dear;  
Find me in the Globe and keep coming back.  
Find me in ruins and let me touch your hand.

Keep finding me, waiting for me,  
and when the time comes,  
and from heavens rains blood,  
I'll be there for you  
and our love will be no more misunderstood. 

Save me one more time from the flames,  
find me one more time,  
this time I'll be at your side  
and the raw need will be satisfied.

Find me if I become an Icarus.  
I'll trust you with my fall.  
Catch before I die  
and I will finally be in your arms.

So find me again and again and again,  
find me one more time.  
Stop the clock, look at me in the eyes and give me your hand.

  
Just one last time   
and we will finally be  
on our own side. 

**Author's Note:**

> More poetry that probably doesn't rhyme and surely has grammatical errors but I love them, and you can't stop me from writing more poetry tolerably mediocre.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please consider giving it a like on instagram ( [here](https://www.instagram.com/_angelicdisaster_/) ) and maybe stopping by to read some of my original writing/more writing inspired by these two? Thanks.
> 
> This is un-betaed so every error here it's absolutely my fault. Please forgive this non-english speaker.  
> The poem doesn't exactly rhyme but usually none of my poems do. 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
